


逆行

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 世界末日在十七天后到来。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 3





	逆行

麦考伊是半夜被摇醒的。他觉得好像才闭上眼睛，但试图扭头时脖颈的剧痛显然是长时间保持不恰当睡姿的后果。他睁开眼睛，看见派克正在房间里走来走去。

“开完会了？”他拖着声音问道，捂着脖子坐起身来。离开了沙发的布面，皮肤上泛出凉意。“怎么不开灯？”

派克回到沙发前。“这是你的衣服，”他把一个行李袋扔到麦考伊腿上，后者茫然地抱住，“三套，应该足够了。我放了几包牛肉干和压缩饼干，你在路上要记得买水。”

“我们要去哪里？”麦考伊困惑地问。派克没有回答，他在另一个柜子前翻找着。麦考伊后知后觉地想起那是他们的武器柜——派克坚持要设，而麦考伊在反对无效后，报复性地把医疗箱放了进去。

“你还记得怎么开枪吗？”派克静静地问。

麦考伊把行李袋放到沙发上，站了起来。“发生什么了，克里斯？”

派克折返回来，手中拿着的无疑是一支麦考伊从来分不出区别的手枪。“双脚分开，双手平举，瞄准胸口。不要忘记打开保险。”

“我不开枪，”麦考伊恼火地说。“把我的医疗箱拿过来。”

派克亮出另一只手上的便携医疗箱，当着麦考伊的面把手枪塞了进去，然后滑进去一串弹夹。

“75发子弹，”他继续说，“记得添加子弹。不要慌神一口气用完了。”

“把那东西拿出去，”麦考伊开始生气了。

派克把医疗箱放在茶几上。“机票已经订好了，三小时后起飞。这是特制的枪弹，一般机场安检无法检测出来——”

“我说拿出去，”麦考伊抱起手臂。派克叹了口气。“莱纳德，听话。”

“我不是你的士兵，”麦考伊低吼道，“现在给我好好解释以下到底是怎么回事？”

派克看了他一眼，眼神中没有半点恼火。“他们发现一颗彗星。”

“彗星，”麦考伊重复道，一时没有理解。

“预计于十七日后撞上地球。”派克补充说。“乘飞机是最快的。听着，我知道你讨厌抢，但我需要你保持武装——”

“克里斯，”麦考伊慢慢坐回沙发上，“你刚才说什么？”

“我需要你保持武装，”派克答道。他把医疗/武器箱往莱纳德面前推了一推。“消息最迟今晚就会公布，到时势必会引发混乱。”

麦考伊瞪着他。“这不可能。”

“莱纳德，现在没有恐慌的时间。你必须马上出发，赶在骚乱爆发前回到佐治亚。”

佐治亚。这个词提醒了麦考伊。“回佐治亚？”

“你到的时候应该差不多就有消息了。你前妻不会不让你见到乔安娜的。”

麦考伊慢慢张开嘴。“那你呢？”

“我会作为特别行动组的一员组织应对措施，”派克温和地说，“在最后一刻之前，我们都不会放弃努力。”

“你们不会放弃努力，”麦考伊说，“但你就把我赶走了。”

派克笑了笑，重新站起身。麦考伊看着他往厨房走去，过了一会儿拿着一支瓶装水走出来。“想了想，你还是带上水吧。”他把水瓶放在桌上，沉思了片刻。“坐火车能带的物资多一点，”他自言自语，“不过火车也许会停运。那就这样吧，莱纳德，你下飞机以后一定要记得先去买水。”

麦考伊愣愣地看着他。派克缓慢地摇摇头，上前一步，这晚第一次触碰麦考伊。

“起来，开我的车去机场。”

他把医疗箱塞进行李袋里，水瓶插在侧边槽中。“我马上要回去，不能送你了。”

“克里斯，”麦考伊站起来，轻声说，“我不能——”

“你可以的，”派克温声打断他，“现在就走，明天这个时候你就在你女儿家里了。”

“我不能就这么走了，”麦考伊说。

派克又笑了笑。“是我赶你走的，”他抓着麦考伊的手臂，推着他走向门口。他从鞋柜上的置物盘中拿起车钥匙，塞进麦考伊手中，然后把行李袋推到他胸前。“快去，路上小心。”

“克里斯……”

派克无奈地叹了口气。他板起脸来，用上了真正的命令口吻：“去！”

于是麦考伊动起来，抱着行李袋走向车库。

* * *

他买了水，拦下一辆出租车，报出没有去过一次、却熟记于心的地址。诚如派克所言，乔瑟琳见是他，没有说什么就让他进来了。

“乔安娜刚睡下，”她声音有些沙哑。

“好的，”麦考伊不知道该说什么。乔瑟琳剪短了头发，显得英气勃发。她脸上没有一丝皱纹，但仍然让他觉得老了一些。

“你先睡沙发吧，”她不客气地说，“我懒得收拾房间了。还带了别的什么吗？”

“几件衣服，一点吃的，一个医疗箱，”麦考伊审慎地答道。

“没有武器？”她挑起一根眉毛。麦考伊张口结舌，乔瑟琳哼了一声。

“我和克里斯见过几次面的。”

“什么时候？”

“你确定要现在搞嫉妒的前夫这一套？”

“是嫉妒的男友，”麦考伊纠正道。

“放心，我对他来说只是一个要解决的问题。”乔瑟琳说。“他试图说服我让乔安娜多见见你。”

麦考伊恍然大悟。“我早该知道是他！该死的。”

“那时候我就知道你们迟早会搞到一起，”乔瑟琳露出一个真诚的笑容，她的眼睛因此闪耀起来，一如当初令他一见钟情的模样。他已经不会再为她心动，但仍然为逝去的好时光感到怀念。和乔瑟琳的，以及和克里斯的。

“反正也没什么两样，”他说，“最后还不是一抔黄土。”

乔瑟琳嗤了一声。“去洗个澡，”她朝盥洗室的方向上比划了一下，“你都发臭了。”

麦考伊点点头。他犹豫了一下。“崔德威呢？”

她看了他一眼。“你还走得挺潇洒的。”

他茫然地看着她。她耸耸肩，“分了。”

麦考伊沉默地点点头。“可以给我一条毛巾吗？”

“阳台上自己拿，”乔瑟琳说。

* * *

他洗完澡出来时，乔瑟琳正站在阳台上抽烟。她一直没有完全戒掉。备孕那段时间他说服她戒烟，但等到怀孕的时候，她又抽了起来，而且在麦考伊试图劝诫的时候告诉他找个子宫自己怀孕去。

他走到她身边。夜风徐徐，带着佐治亚无处不在的燥热。“给我一根。”

“你会抽烟？”她把烟盒递来。麦考伊叼了根烟，笨拙地尝试打火。他吸了一口，呛得流泪。乔瑟琳笑了起来。

“刚上大学的时候抽过，”麦考伊带着鼻音说，“进医院以后就戒了。”

“我都不知道呢，”乔瑟琳语气平淡地感慨道。麦考伊仰头望着夜空，上弦月下，所有的星星都一般黯淡。

“他们说还有十六天，”他答非所问，“咱们还有一个满月。”

“有什么区别？”乔瑟琳也望着星空。“也许到那时已经没有夜晚了。”

“你觉得是真的吗？”

“没有夜晚？”

“彗星，”麦考伊指了指天空，“世界末日这一套。”

“我怎么知道？我又不是天文学家，”乔瑟琳把烟头摁灭，点上另一支烟。“不管是不是真的，我要带乔安娜去迪士尼。”

麦考伊吃了一惊。“还进得去吗？”

“到时候就知道了，”乔瑟琳无所谓地说。“你呢？”

麦考伊想了想。“我不知道，”他承认，“我到现在都没反应过来。”

她困惑地看了他一眼。“你没想好就直接过来了？”

麦考伊慢了半拍才点点头。“至少我想见见乔。”

她沉默了半晌。“你要是不抽就把它摁灭吧，”她说，“我要回去睡了。”

* * *

乔安娜很开心。

在一个五岁的孩子的世界里，爸爸妈妈全都在家陪她玩，大概是世界上最开心的事情了。他们出门时，麦考伊按着裤兜里的枪，头一次对派克的安排生出感激之情。

大概是时日尚早，他没有等到开枪的机会。乔安娜玩得累了，伸手要乔瑟琳抱，被后者推向麦考伊。

他把她抱起来，惊异于这小小一团的重量。乔安娜好奇地打量着他，好像还拿不定主意喜不喜欢麦考伊的拥抱。

过了一会儿，她笑起来：“爸爸！”

麦考伊突然想哭。他亲吻乔安娜的脸颊，把她逗得咯咯笑。“再叫一声。”

“爸爸！”

“再叫一声。”

乔安娜扭着身子要妈妈。乔瑟琳接过她，对麦考伊摇摇头。

那是什么意思呢？麦考伊不明白。

* * *

枪派上了用场。

试图从他们手上抢走食物的男人哀嚎着倒在地上，麦考伊两手握着枪，犹疑不定。

在他身后，乔瑟琳紧紧抱着乔安娜。“走吧，”她冷静地说，比麦考伊冷静得多。

“我能救他，”麦考伊不确定地说。

“他想袭击我们——他想袭击乔安娜！”乔瑟琳露出了一丁点恐慌的迹象，然后重新镇压下那些情感。“走吧，在其他人被枪声吸引过来之前。”

麦考伊张着嘴吸气。他下意识地想象派克会做什么。派克教他射击的时候告诉过他，如果不能确保对方失去行动能力，就不要靠近。

“保护好你自己，”他总是说，“然后再去帮助别人。”

好吧，保护好自己。麦考伊呼出一口浊气，枪口对着男人，缓慢地离开。

乔安娜哭闹了很久。好容易把她哄睡以后，乔瑟琳回到客厅，迫不及待地点上一根烟。“狗屎，”她说，“这是最后一包了。”

她把烟盒开口转向麦考伊，后者摇摇头。乔瑟琳收起烟盒。“你是自卫，你知道，”她开门见山，“没有这些食物我们会先饿死。”

“我知道，”麦考伊说。“我只是在想，我本来可以救他。”

乔瑟琳将重心换到另一条腿上。“就算没有这档子事，你该做的也只是报警，然后叫救护车。”

麦考伊摇摇头。他低头看着自己的手掌。“你觉得他死了吗？”

乔瑟琳沉默了片刻。麦考伊听见她的脚步横过客厅，又踱回来。“拿着，”她出声，麦考伊接住她扔过来的手机。“给克里斯打个电话。”

麦考伊抿进嘴唇。“他没有给我手机。”

“嗯？”

“是他收拾的行李，”麦考伊紧绷绷地说，“他没有给我装上一支手机。我想他是不想让我打扰他。”

乔瑟琳哼了一声，听上去像是在说“白痴”。“就给他打电话，”她说，“我相当确定他抽得出时间来安慰你。”

麦考伊凝视着手里的手机。片刻以后，他摇摇头。

“算了吧，他忙着拯救世界呢。”

* * *

满月之夜，乔瑟琳打开家中最后一瓶红酒。

“这是留着给特殊时刻喝的，”她说，“既然最后一天我要去迪士尼，那只能是现在了。”

“哈，原来是你想去迪士尼，”麦考伊勉强提起一点力气开玩笑。

“是啊，”乔瑟琳理直气壮地说。乔安娜好奇地尝了一口杯中的液体，被苦得直吐口水。

麦考伊替她擦干净脸，想把她抱在怀里，但她扭着身子不让他抱起来。麦考伊松开手，靠在躺椅上。夜空中除了一轮明月，还有一颗灼目的星。几天以前，它还不在那里。

“我听说他们计划用卫星撞击彗星，调整它的轨迹，”乔瑟琳说，“你觉得可行吗？”

麦考伊耸耸肩。“我又不是物理学家，”他说，又想起躺在血泊中的那个男人。“要是成功了……要是成功了，很多人也回不到过去的生活了。”

乔安娜快乐地吃着泡开的压缩饼干，对他们的话题一无所知。乔瑟琳举起杯来，向天空祝酒。

“如果能活下来，”抿过一口红酒后，她哑着声音说，“我要辞职，去竞选州长。”

麦考伊震惊地看着她。

“怎么？你不相信？”

“不……倒也不是，”麦考伊喝了一大口酒。“那乔安娜怎么办呢？”

她扭过头去看着乔安娜，露出一个浅浅的笑容。“崔德威会照顾好她的，”她说，“他从来就不是什么职业人士。”

“他知道你的安排吗？”麦考伊忍不住指出。

她侧过头来，蹙起眉。“我应该问问，是不是？”

麦考伊谨慎地点点头。乔瑟琳抓起手机，站起身来，惊呼了一声。

“怎么了？”

乔瑟琳过了好一会儿才动起来，把手机屏幕倾向他：“是找你的，”她说得很慢。

“是谁？”麦考伊一边接过手机一边问，“妈妈？奶奶？”

她没有作声。麦考伊看了一眼屏幕，又看了一眼。他抬起头来，看向乔安娜。

“带她走，”乔瑟琳说，“带她走，莱纳德。”

“这不可能是真的，”他说，“这计划太过愚蠢——”

“克里斯不会那这种事开玩笑，”乔瑟琳嘶声说，“我去收拾乔安娜的行李，谢天谢地是在亚特兰大，咱们不用开太久的车——”

“乔瑟琳！”麦考伊站起来，“我不能。”

“你说什么？”乔瑟琳半侧过身来，“你不想带乔安娜走吗？”

她愤怒地看着他，没有半点恐惧。他不合时宜地想起，他从来都被这样意志坚定的人吸引，因为有时候他需要有人告诉自己该怎么做。

但不是这一次，他想。

“你带她走，”麦考伊说，在乔瑟琳开口之前，他补充道：“她需要你，甚过我。”

乔瑟琳闭上嘴。她转过身去，但麦考伊仍然从阳台门上看到她的倒影。她在犹豫，因为克里斯基本上是承认了留在地面上的人必死无疑。“没有人知道方舟上会是怎么样，”她轻轻说，“一个男人能更好地保护乔安娜。”

“但你会开第二枪，”麦考伊轻声说，“而我不能。”

他看到她下定决心的那一刻。

“我去收拾行李，”她拉开阳台门，大步走进室内，“在我们到机场之前你都有反悔的余地。”

* * *

“74枚子弹，”他告诉乔瑟琳，“你知道怎么射击吗？双脚分开——”

“我知道，”乔瑟琳打断他，“不想你，我是彻头彻尾的南方人。”

麦考伊的嘴唇扭曲了一下。他上前一步，拥抱乔瑟琳，然后蹲下来抱了抱揉着眼睛的。乔安娜。

“乔，再叫我一声爸爸吧，”他请求道。

乔安娜不高兴地看了他一眼。乔瑟琳推了推她，她才拖着声音说：“爸爸——”

麦考伊结束了录像。“乔，爸爸爱你，”他温声说。

乔安娜扑进乔瑟琳怀里。后者提了提行李袋，对麦考伊说：“你该走了，去加州要开好几天呢。”

麦考伊把手机小心地放进贴着胸口的内袋中。“再见，乔瑟琳，”他想了想，“不管发生了什么，我不会怪你的。”

她的嘴角抽动了一下。“你反正也不会知道了，”她低声说。她牵起乔安娜地手，转身走向隐蔽的入口。

麦考伊目送她们消失在层层安保内，爬上了车。

* * *

通往加州这一侧的公路上空空荡荡。他很惊讶现在还有人在加油站工作，但不管怎么说吧，他总算是到了加州。

天空异常明亮，两轮太阳几乎重合，所幸气温到没有显著提升。麦考伊不确定派克现在在哪里，虽然他是可以问一声的。

他决定先回他们曾经的家休息一下再问。

像旧金山这样的大都市，现在反而是最空旷的地方。几辆车构成的临时街垒挡住了去路，麦考伊下车绕行。

站在门口时他习惯性地伸手翻找裤兜，但随即想起派克也没有给他钥匙。他挠了挠头，想着从后门绕行。

然后他认出了解除保险的声音，僵住了。

“说明你的来意。”一个低沉的声音说。

“……克里斯？”麦考伊不敢相信自己的运气。

门开了。“你怎么在这里？”派克皱眉问道。麦考伊一时没有回答，只顾着观察派克的变化。他憔悴了许多，看起来有几天不曾洗澡了，但这一切无损于他的英俊。

在这一刻前他想过很多遍重逢时该说的话，但在这个当下，他能做的只是伸出手去，抓着派克的肩膀把他拉近，亲吻他。他需要这个，在连夜的噩梦和焦虑之后，在十来天的分离之后，他需要这个。

而派克显然也不是完全免疫于分离的影响，至少他放得太低的手是这么暗示的。他把麦考伊拉近门，仍亲吻着他，摸索着重新锁上门。

然后他把麦考伊压在门上，终于打断了这个亲吻。“告诉我你为什么在这里，”他命令道。

麦考伊忍不住翻了个白眼。“你为什么在这里？”

“没有什么我能做的了，”他说。

“卫星计划？”

“失败了，”他摇头叹气。“撞击不可避免，就算我们不死于直接撞击，随之而来的天象剧变也是致命的。现在，你为什么在这里？”

“你为什么在这里？”麦考伊再次问道。派克略略皱眉，显然已经不耐烦，旋即反应过来麦考伊问的是什么。他叹了口气，“我是军人，”他抬手捧着麦考伊的脸，“你是平民，而且是医生。方舟需要你。”

麦考伊冷笑一声。“怎么，现在又是人民需要我了？你把我赶走的时候可不是这么说的。”

“我什么都没说，莱纳德。”

麦考伊猛地推了他一把。“我要去洗个澡，”他宣布，“你最好把那瓶留给大日子的威士忌拿出来，要不然我不会轻易原谅你。”

派克诧异地扬起眉毛，缓慢地点点头。

* * *

麦考伊翻出沙滩椅时派克明智地保持了沉默。他一手提着酒瓶、一手握着两只杯子，跟在麦考伊身后爬上三楼，然后上到屋顶。“真的吗，莱纳德？”他摇着头坐下，“这可不是最好的赏酒地点。”

“闭嘴，把酒杯给我。”

派克给他倒了一满杯。泥煤的香气和果木香奢侈地挥发到空气中，麦考伊痛饮一口，惬意地叹息。

“这不是我最喜欢的死法，”他承认，“但有威士忌就好多了。”

派克自己抿了一口。“你本来不用死，”他重新提起，“至少不用现在死。”

麦考伊隔着墨镜镜片看向不断放大的另一轮太阳。“看在上帝的份上，你就不能说点好听的吗，亲爱的？”

“我在生你的气，莱纳德，”派克提醒他。

“我也在生你的气，”麦考伊说。“你好像从来没有把我当成对等的爱人，就这样把我一脚踢开。你觉得这是我想要的吗？”

他本来想继续看着太阳说这话，但考虑到也许在几个小时内他们就会死去，他决定还是抓紧时间多看派克几眼。年长者看起来无比疲惫。“我承认我是一个自私的人，”他静静地说，“我只想让你平安，这有什么不对？”

麦考伊想，这男人真是该死。“没有，”他生硬地说。

“莱纳德，看在我们都快死了的份上，至少告诉我你为什么生气吧。”

他又喝了一大口酒。“你真的不知道？”

派克沉默下来。他的眼睛那样柔软而困惑，好像他不是麦考伊见过的——爱过的——所向披靡的那个人。“我不明白，”最后他说。

“那你高兴吗？”

这回派克花了更多时间。“有一点，”他不情愿地说。

“我也是，”麦考伊静静地说。

* * *

“你有没有见过我的小女孩？”麦考伊低声说，“我给你看看她叫我爸爸的录像吧……”

“你放吧……”派克把下巴支在他肩膀上。麦考伊将手机靠在空酒杯上。

他们安静地听着乔安娜的声音，双手交握，紧紧相拥。


End file.
